


Princess

by CaffeinatedSunshine



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/F, Tales of Secret Santa 2k15, the fluffier side of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedSunshine/pseuds/CaffeinatedSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The finery, the delicacy, the articulation, the grace; it was more than military precision, more than educated speech. There was a high refinement to it, an edge that Tear could never hope to hone.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elivan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elivan/gifts).



A manicured hand drifted over Tear's breast, following the pale curve as lightly as though she were an ancient statue by an old master. A thought of that same hand caressing a marble likeness of Yulia slipped into her head, and her blush- warm enough from the sensation- intensified tenfold. Poised over her, the Princess of Kimlasca smiled.

  
“Already thinking about next time?” she teased, leaning down to kiss Tear. Her lips were as gentle as her hand, and Tear found herself chasing after them. Natalia's smile didn't fade, but some of the smugness dissipated as Tear moved from her lips to her neck. She eased them down, trading their positions as she mouthed along Natalia's throat, tasting sweat and the princess's floral perfume.

  
“You're insatiable,” she murmured, her kisses moving from Natalia's neck, to her collarbone, and from her collarbone down her sternum, towards her navel.  
“Spoiled,” Natalia corrected, her voice tightening as Tear's hands slid along her thighs. Tear placed one last kiss between the arches of her hips and sat up, quirking an eyebrow at Natalia's pout when she realized that Tear wasn't going to continue.

  
“Well, then, someone should bring you back to earth.”

  
“You're terrible.”

  
There was no sting in Natalia's words as she wrapped her arms around Tear, pulling her down to lay beside her. The mass of down, fine cotton and silk nearly swallowed them as Natalia nestled against Tear with a content little sound. Her eyes were closed, and the scarlet curtains pulled around them put roses in her cheeks and lips. Her hairband was gone, and the waves of her hair had become a little deeper with a little bit of sweat. Even as she held Tear close, every line and curve of her body was lax. She was a princess, even now. A beautiful, beautiful princess, and Tear was...

  
She shifted, pulling away just a few inches until she felt as though she could breathe properly.

  
“What's wrong?”

  
“Nothing. I'm just a little over-heated, that's all.”

  
“Oh. I'm sorry.”

  
Natalia relinquished her hold, and Tear hoped that she wouldn't see the trail of goosebumps that prickled over her skin; that quickly smothered flash of rejection in her hazel eyes was like a shard of Sylvian ice in her heart. She turned, cupping Natalia's cheek and kissing her deeply. As if child's belief held true, and kisses could mend all wounds. The princess responded to the kiss, her hands lightly resting at Tear's waist- careful not to hold too tightly. Tear took her hands and pulled them more tightly around her.

  
“Tear...”

  
She pressed her lips against Natalia's neck, making her breath catch and dissolving her hesitations. The princess's skin was warm, soft, plump over her fine bones. She was- had always been- the sort of princess recorded in fairy tales. The kind of stories that Van had frowned upon, and Tear had starved for. But now, in the presence of the real thing, she felt like she was drowning. The finery, the delicacy, the articulation, the grace; it was more than military precision, more than educated speech. There was a high refinement to it, an edge that Tear could never hope to hone. No matter what she did, no matter how long she stayed by Natalia's side, she could never be like her.  
Moving down Natalia's body, Tear felt herself stopped by a pair of gentle hands.

  
“Stop.”

  
She did, and Natalia moved them so that they were both sitting back up. Carefully, she wrapped a blanket around their shoulders.

  
“It's getting late,” she said, leaning her head against Tear's shoulder, “But... we could stay up and talk... and watch the sunrise, like we did before.”

  
“Ah... yes. Yes, that sounds... nice.”

  
“And then you could try to teach me to cook.”

  
Tear laughed, and watched as the sound brought a pleased smile to Natalia's lips.

  
“Haven't you been banned from the kitchen?”

  
“Please, Tear~?”

  
“Hmm... why don't I cook breakfast for you? I doubt either are going to be awake enough for me to teach you if we stay up for the rest of the night.”

“You'll spoil me.”

“Of course. You are a princess, after all.”


End file.
